Wall-mounted electric-switches to control electric lights (or other electrically powered devices) are a common feature in buildings equipped with alternating electric current. Such switches enable a person to freely toggle the projecting lever or switch-toggle in one of two positions relative to its pivot axis, typically closed or "on" when the switch-toggle is above or otherwise to one side of its pivot axis and open or "off" when the switch-toggle is below or otherwise to the opposite side of its pivot axis. The above (upward) and below (downward) positions of the switch-toggle correspond to a horizontally oriented pivot axis behind the plane of the cover faceplate that obscures the electrical wiring connecting the switch to the alternating current source. The amount of force required to rotate the switch-toggle along a short arc to its opposite setting is typically designed to be high enough to prevent gravity from pulling the switch-toggle from the upward position to the downward position, but also sufficiently small to enable anyone of even feeble physical exertion to easily manipulate the switch-toggle from the upward position to the downward position or vice versa.
Circumstances arise however, a switch may be set to a semi-permanent position, and the user desires to prevent inadvertent or unauthorized alteration of the switch-toggle position. One common remedy to inhibit switch toggling is applying a strip of adhesive tape covering over the switch as a visible and tactile mechanism to alert someone in visible proximity that the switch setting is not intended to be altered. However, such an artifice may appear unsightly or unprofessional, and cannot be altered without removal and/or replacement of the tape strip. In addition, upon removal of the tape strip unsightly adhesive residue may remain on the coverplate and/or the switch-toggle.
Toggle-switch covers that are hinged for removal of the toggle-obstacle have been employed for instrumentation. However, while considered appropriate for control panels, these may not be suitable for household or commercial use due to the requirement of a separate attachment mechanism for the hinge, not to mention the additional clearance volume needed to position the cover from obstruction of the switch-toggle to non-obstruction. Hence a mechanism providing a more directly utilitarian functionality in terms of attachment to an electric-switch or its cover as well as be attractive would be desirable.